


I Missed You

by be_more_chill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Smut, bmc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_more_chill/pseuds/be_more_chill
Summary: Smut with basically no plot. I’m sorry in advance. You have been warned





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry in advance

Michael missed Jeremy more than words could describe. He sat in the edge of their bed staring at the clock, Jeremy was supposed to get home any minute. Michael groaned and flopped onto the bed, he longed for Jeremy’s touch. He wanted to feel Jeremy’s curly hair and kiss his soft lips. Michael was getting hard just thinking about him. “Ugh.” Michael thought, “when is he going to get home?” He glances at the clock, five minutes to go. He dozed off and woke up a few minutes later when he heard Jeremy opening the front door. He jumped up and pulled on his sweatpants.  
“Michael? Where are you?” Jeremy yelled as he shut the door and hung up his coat. Michael ran down the stairs and pinned Jeremy against the wall before he could even say hi. Jeremy looked surprised as his boyfriend pulled him into a passionate kiss. Michael put his arms around Jeremy’s neck and pulled him closer. Jeremy picked Michael up and brought him to the bedroom. They laid down on the bed as the kisses started getting tougher and more passionate. Michael let out a small, soft moan that gave Jeremy goosebumps. “I missed you.” Michael whined softly into Jeremy’s ear. “Strip for me.” He said seductively. Jeremy slowly took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He straddled Michael and started to grind down on him slowly. Michael moaned again, this time louder and steamier. Jeremy got off and slid Michael’s shirt and sweatpants off, slowly stroking his abs as he undressed him. Michael was so hard that he was about to burst. Jeremy stroked Michael’s member through his boxers as Michael panted. He took off Michael’s boxers, then his own and got on top off him. He started to ride Michael slowly and carefully. “Oh my god, faster Jere... faster, yeah...” Michael moaned. Michael finished inside his boyfriend as Jeremy bounced one last time and finished in Michael’s chest. Jeremy leaned down and kissed Michael. “I missed you too, babe.” He whispered as they fell asleep.


End file.
